Collections Storage Depot Box
Description The Collections Storage Depot Box holds up to 1,000 Collection Items in stacks up to 99,999. It only holds Collection Items used to make Collection Sets which can then be turned in (once completed) to the Collections NPC for a special reward which sometimes consists of coin or game items. Access Withdrawal access to the Collections Storage Depot Box is restricted to Retributions Blade Guild Members that hold the guild rank of "Forager" or higher. Deposit access to this box may be made by anyone who has access to the Retributions Blade Guild Hall. Withdrawal Guidelines Members who have withdrawal permissions are required to follow these guidelines when withdrawing Collection Items: * Elder Characters may withdraw up to five (5) individual Collection Items per day * Individual Collection Items must be different * Withdrawal of two (2) like items are prohibited ** example: Black Moth - 5 (in box) = Elder withdraws 1 (Authorized) ** example: Silver Moth - 1 (in box) = Elder withdraws 1 (Authorized) ** example: Tan Moth - 3 (in box) = Elder withdraws 2 (PROHIBITED - Elder may only withdraw one (1) of this item no matter how many are in box) * Alternate Characters may withdraw up to five (5) individual Collection Items per day providing one (1) of the type item being withdrawn remains within the box ** example: Black Moth - 5 (in box) = Alt may withdraw one (1) of these towards their daily withdrawal limit ** example: Silver Moth - 1 (in box) = Alt may not withdraw any of these (as to remove one would leave a zero balance) Location The Collections Storage Depot Box is located in the "Sea World" area of Retributions Blade's Guild Hall. You may reach it by using any transportation portal pad located in all the major areas of the hall. The box can be accessed by clicking on the lid of the box which is found sitting on top of the counter. Collections NPCs These two NPC's are located just behind the Sea World Collections Counter. As you face the counter: * Left NPC () - Offers one (1) unique Collection Item in return for one (1) flask of water + one (1) bag of compost + one (1) bone (aka one (1) complete fertilizer set) ** There are multiple unique water, compost and bones that may be turned in as exchange for a Collectible item ** These items will be marked as "fertilizer" when you examine them ** NOTE: Some flasks of water will have the same Item Name but are used as food versus some are used as fertilizer. You should examine flasks very carefully when purchasing them off the broker to make sure you're not buying a food item when you are trying to obtain fertilizer items ** You must have one (1) fertilizer set in your character bag inventory when turning in to the Collection NPC (they no longer pull from your bank bags or house vault) * Right NPC (Shimy Shiny Co Co Puff) - Redeems completed Collection Sets and offers you a special coin or game item reward for each completed Collection Set you turn in. A "Red Book" icon will appear over her head if you have a completed set ready to turn in How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. IMPORTANT! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide. Category:Browse Category:Storage Depot Category:Guide Category:User Guides